


Angel's Wings

by FiveExclamations



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl-Centric, F/M, Gen, Minor Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, POV Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveExclamations/pseuds/FiveExclamations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about Daryl.</p><p>Mild references to his possible, un-acted upon feelings for Beth.</p><p>Spoilers through season 5.</p><p>Un-beta'd.</p><p>Rated T for one swear word, hints of self harm and the general grimness that is The Walking Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Wings

These days some people really _see_ Daryl Dixon, have a true value for him and that isn't something he’s used to.

Rick, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Hershel (back when), some of the others from the road, and now Aaron know (or knew) that the best books come in leather bindings.

If anyone’s got the irony of the angel’s wings, they haven’t said.

It feels good. It isn’t touchy feely beyond Carol’s occasion pecks and pats, and it isn't about bumping uglies. He’s accepted that every time _that_ thought creeps around the corners of his brain things fuck up at speed. Like Merle’s chemically impaired cast offs, wanting to trade for a fix, or women falling off their bar stools and into his pants, (if he’d let them). All shrill with insecurities and sharp, dirty fingernails that they hadn't earned by fighting for _anything_.

So, he’d tried not to think of Angel’s hair and a voice to match. Much too young and too good in the way that anyone could see, (especially those who didn't look too hard), willing to fight and earn her dirty fingernails. But then,  _just_  as he’d felt the idea creeping around the corners of his brain,  _too_ dead. And _yes_ , he missed her now that she was gone, but what good did that do him or anyone?

So when she comes to mind (creeps around the corners of his brain) he burns her out with a cigarette and gets on with the day.

And it can be good in this minute, in this hour. Spaghetti, a new bike, freaking out the folks who won’t see just a little bit more than he needs, because you've got to get your fun somewhere. Walkers to kill, people to protect, some of them who see him, some of them who don’t; he saves them all anyway, if he can.

Some Angels get their wings first, then they earn them.


End file.
